


wonderful electric (cover me in you)

by falsealarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: Lena makes Kara feel like she’s vibrating, like her nerve endings are alight with electricity and it’s intoxicating to say the least.(Tentatively, 4 interruptions + 1 free night.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 50% fluff + kissing, 50% smut and I have no excuse. I had/have/am having a lot of feelings about these two dummies being cute together so I wrote a lot of things.
> 
> Title from Goldfrapp's "Strict Machine" which is a great song that everyone should listen to, js.

“You shouldn’t go this long without eating,” Kara chastises as she closes the door behind her.

Lena’s been in and out of meetings all day, shot off a text to Kara near 4pm lamenting her inability to take a lunch break and now, a half hour later, Kara’s at L Corp with sushi and Lena looks like she could eat her alive she’s so grateful.

“That wasn’t a cry for help.” Lena’s already up from her desk and crossing the room. Kara goes to hand her the bag but Lena ignores it in favor of a kiss, soft but lingering and Kara gets a warm tingle down her spine. “But thank you,” Lena says with a smile as she grabs the bag and moves to the couch.

Lena unpacks her food quickly and Kara just shakes her head. This is maybe the fourth time in two weeks that Kara has had to bring Lena her lunch and as nice as it is to see Lena in the middle of the day Snapper is starting to get suspicious. It’s hard to pretend you’re out researching for an article when you haven’t been assigned one and Kara doesn’t think Snapper will believe the family emergency excuse more than once.

The sushi is Lena’s favorite, expensive and a little out of the way but worth it because Lena’s moaning with each bite, blissful satisfaction spreading onto her features.

“How long can you stay?” Lena asks between bites.

“Just a couple minutes, Snapper saw me leave so he’ll expect me back with either coffee or a lead for my next article.”

“And do you have a lead?”

Kara laughs, adjusts her glasses, “not yet, the city’s been a little quiet lately.” The most exciting thing Supergirl has done in the past week is stop a gas station robbery and all she had to do was land out front. It’s a nice break, of course, but Kara’s getting bored, restless and so is Snapper which means that work has been hell and Kara just wishes she had one good thing to bring back with her.

And then Lena, with the timing of a saint, says, “how about an L Corp exclusive?”

“An exclusive?”

Lena smiles, gestures to her desk, “the file on the corner.” She takes another bite of her lunch and Kara moves to retrieve the folder, flips it open and scans the first page of a press release scheduled for next week. “It’s hardly anything really, re-allocation of funds but it’ll be a good boost for the local economy, we should be able to hire at least a hundred people.”

Kara looks up at Lena with wide eyes, “a hundred people? That’s great.”

“Well maybe more, maybe less. Depends on how much this new facility costs to renovate.”

The file is only a few scant sheets of paper, the initial press release and then a few pages with some hard numbers, dollar amounts, a location with loose renovation points but Kara is so engrossed in the details that she doesn’t notice Lena’s left the couch until she’s pressed into Kara’s side, reading the file over her shoulder.

“Is this a good enough lead to warrant a few extra minutes?” Lena pulls Kara’s hair aside to expose her neck, presses her lips to Kara’s nape softly.

Kara closes her eyes, leans back a little against Lena as she kisses Kara’s neck again. “I could probably stay a little longer.”

Lena smiles against Kara’s neck, reaches around to close the file and take it from Kara’s hands. It’s abandoned on the desk as Lena moves around to settle against Kara’s front. She’s taken her heels off which means she has to lean up to kiss Kara, has to press into her and Kara’s hands settle easily on Lena’s hips, holding her in place. It’s slow for a while, soft and nice and Lena’s got a hold on the lapels of Kara’s blazer to keep her close. But then Lena sucks on Kara’s tongue and things start to spiral.

Kara’s hands move down to Lena’s ass instinctually and she squeezes, not strong enough to bruise but enough that Lena moans into her mouth a little. There’s more tongue, more bite to their kisses and Kara finds herself flipping their positions so she can press Lena against her desk. Lena smiles against Kara’s lips, laughs and Kara ducks to Lena’s neck, kisses up the length of it as Lena’s hands slide into Kara’s jacket.

The buzz of Lena’s intercom is a harsh static in Kara’s ears and she shudders against Lena’s neck, squeezes her eyes shut as Lena’s assistant, Shelby, calls into the office.

“Ms. Luthor, your 5 o’clock is here.”

Kara can feel Lena sag against her, feels breath warm at her chest as Lena leans forward to press her forehead against Kara’s shoulder.

“I guess our time is up.” Lena says as her hands drop from Kara’s waist.

They part slowly and Kara immediately misses Lena’s warmth. Lena presses the intercom, “just a moment, Shelby.”

Lena walks to the mirror on the wall and starts fixing her lipstick, cleaning edges and reapplying using a tube plucked from her desk. Kara moves up behind her, helps smooth out the line of her skirt, the tuck of her blouse. Lena smiles at her in the mirror before she turns around and kisses Kara once, sweet and quick, before adjusting Kara’s glasses for her, the fold of her lapels.

“I’ll call you later,” Lena says with a soft smile as she wipes at a smear of lipstick against Kara’s bottom lip.

“Try not to work too late.”

“I make no promises.”

Kara shakes her head and smiles as she leaves Lena at the window. She rounds the desk, grabs her file and her bag before exiting Lena’s office, making sure to duck eye contact with Shelby and the trio of suits waiting just outside as she passes them. Kara gets a whiff of Lena’s perfume as she adjusts her jacket in the empty elevator, sighs aloud and hopes she won’t have to wait too long to hear Lena’s voice again.

 

+++

 

Lena follows her home after work. Well she doesn’t _follow_ Kara as much as she has her driver _take_ Kara home. Lena sits in the back seat beside her, sets her hand on the open seat between them and Kara rests her own hand close by, lets their pinkies brush. It’s barely anything but Lena looks at her with a soft smile that goes to her eyes and Kara feels a fluttering in her stomach.

The driver is told to wait outside, he isn’t given a reason, he doesn’t need one and Lena follows Kara upstairs, trails behind her a few steps and Kara can feel Lena’s eyes on her. Lena waits against the wall as Kara fumbles for her keys, smiles when Kara looks up at her with a goofy grin and quiet apologies.

“Do I still make you nervous?” Lena’s only been to Kara’s a scant few times, quick visits for favors or to pick Kara up, once to return a sweater Kara left in her office.

“Kind of?” But the answer is definitely a hard yes and Lena knows it, shakes her head, laughs.

Once they’re inside, Lena is quick to make herself comfortable. She abandons her purse on the kitchen island, shucks her jacket and wanders to the couch. When she looks up at Kara she wets her lips and Kara swallows thickly, barely remembers to close the door behind her as she moves across the room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Kara’s voice is gravelly in her throat, the question is flimsy, a stalling tactic more than anything because Kara already knows the answer. Lena is still smiling when she lifts a hand, extends her index finger for that trademark come hither motion and Kara feels her ears blush.

“Get over here.”

They waste no time.

Kara settles onto the couch next to Lena and then it’s lips and hands and Lena licking into Kara’s mouth. Kara skims a hand along the waistband of Lena’s skirt, untucks her blouse with as much finesse as she can manage and then her hand hits skin and Lena smiles against Kara’s lips.

It’s still new, this thing between them, the kissing certainly but the eagerness more so. Lena makes Kara feel like she’s vibrating, like her nerve endings are alight with electricity and it’s intoxicating to say the least.

They both shift, turning towards each other and Kara’s hand slides up Lena’s rib cage, fingers dancing against the ridges before they skirt up along her bra. There’s a vibration against Kara’s lips, the wisp of a moan slipping from Lena’s throat as Kara’s hand moves up to cup her breast. She squeezes and the moan gets louder, a tortured thing caught in Lena’s throat and it just makes Kara want to kiss her harder.

Lena’s got her tongue in Kara’s mouth when the door clicks and Kara doesn’t super-speed her way to safety but she does hastily shove a pillow in Lena’s lap and scoot just far enough away that when Alex appears in the front door with pizza and a bottle of wine her first response is only: “Oh, I didn’t know you had company.”

Kara puts on her best smile, “I thought Lena could join us.”

Alex looks a little suspicious but she’s definitely more grumpy than anything as she sets the pizza box on the kitchen island. “That’s,” Kara hears Alex take a deep breath. She’s trying to swallow her disappointment and Kara appreciates that but her voice is still a little hard when she continues, “fine, the more the merrier.”

“I appreciate the invitation. I don’t have many friends in National City.” Lena plays the misfit card handily and Kara can already see Alex’s jaw relax. She’s so much softer than she appears and Lena has, quite quickly, learned how best to crack her shell.

“We’re happy to have you,” Kara adds with a smile that slowly goes sour as Kara turns to look back at Lena. Her lipstick is smeared to high hell, just a mess of blurry pink which definitely means Kara’s face is in total disarray too. Kara mouths “lipstick” at Lena then sees Lena bite back a laugh as she eyes Kara’s mouth.

Lena keeps herself angled away from Alex as she stands. “I’ll just go wash my hands.”

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is!” Kara is far too eager and she can practically hear Alex roll her eyes as she leads Lena to the bathroom.

Lena is still suppressing laughter when they get inside and in front of the mirror. They’re a disaster, lipstick smudged across essentially the entire lower half of both their faces and Kara honestly wonders if Alex has a vision problem.

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” Lena says as she turns on the sink. She grabs a tissue, wets it and begins to clean her face.

“What?” Kara copies her, presses the wet tissue to her mouth and tries not to scrub too hard.

“Messing up my lipstick, I think it might be a _thing_ for you.”

Kara swipes at a stray smear along her chin, “a _thing_?”

“A kink, Kara,” Lena says pointedly, her voice peaking and Kara’s face goes a little pale, hopes Alex hasn’t heard her. Lena mouths a silent ‘sorry’ before continuing in a whisper. “I think you like me looking a little disheveled.”

They catch eyes in the mirror and Kara’s heart flutters a little, gently against her chest as Lena smiles at her. But then Lena makes a showy motion of slowly wiping at her bottom lip, dragging the tissue across and the fluttering stops, gets hot and drops low into Kara’s stomach. “Maybe,” Kara acquiesces eventually, voice quiet between them.

Lena turns, leans a little into Kara’s side. She presses her nose to Kara’s cheek then moves forward, runs her tongue along Kara’s ear lobe and Kara’s heart skips a beat. “I like it too.”

Then Lena’s out the bathroom door, thanking Alex again for letting her stay and Kara’s left with a wet tissue in her hand and a spike of heat between her legs.

 

+++

 

The day is a blur of flashing lights and crumbling concrete and Kara’s limbs feel like jelly as she exits the elevator on Lena’s floor. Lena isn’t expecting her which might be a problem but Kara’s had a rough day and all she wants to do is starfish on Lena’s stupid huge bed and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist.

Security hadn’t buzzed Lena when Kara arrived, had simply made her sign the visitor’s log and let her into the elevator no questions asked. Kara thinks that probably means Lena’s “always show Miss Danvers in” rule applies to both L Corp _and_ her apartment, gets a nice warm feeling in her chest when she thinks about it.

It only takes a couple of seconds for Lena to answer the door after Kara knocks and Kara kind of stumbles into her arms as she opens the door. She tucks her head into Lena’s neck, feels the rumble of laughter against her cheek as Lena takes a few steps backwards to pull Kara in enough to close the door behind her.

“Hi,” Lena says, still laughing as she wraps her arms around Kara’s back to hug her properly.

Kara’s hands are already around Lena, holding her in place more than she’s hugging her. “Hi,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s neck.

“I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“ _I_ didn’t know I was coming over.”

Lena kisses Kara’s hair, reaches a hand up to scratch at the base of Kara’s scull. “Bad day?”

“Tired day.” The tension in Kara’s shoulders drops a little as Lena scratches her head and Kara hums against Lena’s throat, presses a lazy kiss to soft skin. “Can I go lay in your bed?”

“Can I lay in my bed with you?”

Kara kisses Lena’s neck again with a little more purpose, noses up to Lena’s jaw to plant a second kiss just below it. “Definitely.”

“I have work to do,” Lena says softly as Kara finally stands upright. They move to part but it’s not a complete separation. Kara keeps a hand at Lena’s lower back, tucks her fingers in the waistband of Lena’s pajamas to keep her close as Lena takes a couple steps towards the stairs.

“That’s okay, I’ll probably fall asleep.”

“I get you into my bed for the first time in weeks and you tell me you’re going to fall asleep?” Lena turns around looking positively distraught but there’s laughter in her voice.

“What if I let you wake me up when you’re done with your work?”

Lena’s eyebrow perks at the idea and Kara will probably regret this later but right now all she wants is to be vertical and unconscious on a pillowtop mattress. “And how should I wake you up?”

It’s a rhetorical question, obviously, but Kara plays along because she’s too tired to dispute the finer points of waking up one’s girlfriend, “however you’d like.”

Lena’s smile is devilish and Kara is _definitely_ going to regret this later.

The bed is everything Kara remembers it being. Lena leads her up the stairs after she gathers her work from the dining room table, lets Kara ogle the bed as she goes into her closet for some pajamas. Kara’s given the softest sleep shirt she’s ever touched and a pair of pants much the same, she’s going to sleep like a baby.

“Your toothbrush is where you left it if you’re so inclined,” Lena says as Kara heads to the bathroom.

Kara is inclined but only barely so. Her body is slowly shutting down and her limbs only cooperate enough for Kara to get changed, brush her teeth and take a makeup wipe to her face. She foregoes her pants, strides out into the bedroom on wobbly legs and crashes onto the empty side of the bed, face down in the comforter.

“You gonna sleep like that?”

“I might,” Kara mumbles into the comforter.

“Can’t say I hate the view.” Kara can hear Lena smiling, knows she’s probably staring straight at her ass but Kara could not care less. The bed is her only thought now, well the bed and sleep so Kara uses the last of her energy to climb her way under the covers.

Lena’s propped up against the headboard with her tablet in hand and a set of papers on her lap when Kara turns towards her. She’s got her glasses on for once and Kara thinks she looks terribly smart, wishes she’d wear them more often. “Hey,” Kara mumbles, pushing down the bit pillow in front of her face to get a better look at Lena.

Lena’s response is a soft hum, eyes still glued to her tablet.

Kara raises her voice a little when she repeats herself, “hey.”

The volume catches Lena’s attention this time and she turns to Kara with soft eyes, “hey.”

“You’re pretty,” Kara says with a smile.

Lena shakes her head, “and you’re exhausted.” She leans over and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “You’re sure I’m allowed to wake you up when I’m done?”

“Of course,” Kara yawns, turning onto her back. She closes her eyes, focuses on the soft thump of Lena’s heartbeat until she falls asleep.

When Kara does wake up later it’s to pressure on her hips and a tickle at her throat. Her body acts unconsciously, muscles tensing, body rearing for a fight but then Kara realizes those are _lips_ on her neck and when she opens her eyes she sees the gentle curve of Lena’s back, the white skin of her shoulder.

“Hi,” Kara mumbles, voice rough in her throat. She feels Lena smile against her neck before she sits up, looks down at Kara with bright eyes.

She’s already showered, Kara can smell her shampoo, the lotion on her skin and she’s bare-faced still, all pale skin and soft smile and Kara could probably live in this moment forever. Lena’s putting all her weight on Kara’s hips, sitting back just enough that her hands can sneak up under the hem of Kara’s shirt. Kara’s still warm from being under the covers and Lena’s hands aren’t exactly cold but they’re cooler than Kara’s skin and Kara squirms under her touch, abs flexing. It just makes Lena smile a little wider.

“Good morning.”

It’s then that Kara actually registers the sun is up. Warm morning light pours in through the floor to ceiling windows beside them, giving Lena a soft halo. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“I’m waking you up now.” Lena’s hands sneak a little higher, fingers tracing the ridges of Kara’s ribs. “You were too cute to wake up at 2am.”

“You were up until 2am?” Kara turns her head, looks at the clock on her side of the bed. It’s only half past 8am and Kara frowns, “you didn’t get much sleep.”

“I’ve got a busy day,” Lena answers, thumb sliding up to run against the underside of Kara’s breast.

Kara arches into the touch, hums her approval. She reaches a hand up to slide against Lena’s thigh under the covers bunched at her waist, finds smooth skin. “When do you have to leave?”

“In forty-five minutes.”

“And how many minutes do you need to finish getting ready?”

Lena rocks a little against Kara’s hips as she leans back down, moves her hand up just enough to palm Kara’s breast. Kara arches again, reaches up a little higher to get a hold at Lena’s hip. “We’ve only got five minutes,” Lena answers against Kara’s lips.

Kara’s free hand moves to Lena’s jaw, sweeps back just enough that Kara’s fingers can play in Lena’s hair then she leans up, kisses Lena soundly, tastes coffee, smells bergamot, jasmine. “That’s better than nothing.”

 

+++

 

Kara’s not supposed to fly home anymore. She’s _supposed_ to take the bus home or get a ride from Alex or Winn because Kara Danvers is a normal human woman who cannot fly, not an alien superhero. But Kara is tired and it’s a particularly overcast night so she lands on the fire escape outside her balcony and hopes for the best. The window is, fortunately, unlocked and Kara’s got one foot through when she hears a knock on the door. She x-rays the opposite wall to find Lena on the other side, dressed to the nines with what looks like dinner from Kara’s favorite Chinese place. Kara steps inside, crosses the room and is seconds away from opening the door for her when she registers the whoosh of her cape at her side and freezes, hand on the door knob.

“Just a second,” she calls to Lena, voice shaky as she rockets into her bedroom to change. She goes straight into pajamas: sleep shorts and the baggiest sweater she can find. Her super-suit is relegated to its super-secret hiding place under Kara’s incredibly heavy bed and then she’s right back to the door.

“Were you indecent?” Lena asks with a smirk and quirked eyebrow.

“Yes, I was.”

“And you didn’t let me in? Shame on you,” Lena winks and Kara rolls her eyes but immediately beams when Lena presents the food she’s brought. “To make up for the surprise visit.”

Kara takes the proffered bag as Lena closes the door behind herself. She unpacks the food carefully, laying everything out on the island as Lena slips off her shoes and sets down her bag. “You don’t need to ply me with food, you know.”

“Says the girl drooling over a twelve count of pot stickers.”

“Am not,” Kara protests and when she looks up Lena’s laughing, a wide smile on her lips.

“Uh huh, sure.”

Kara wastes no time in piling up a plate for herself as Lena makes her way to the couch. She’s perfectly at home in Kara’s apartment, paisley pillow hugged to her chest and bare feet tucked beside her. Her dress is a modernist shock of an exhibition though and when Kara catches sight of her it takes a second for her eyes to focus.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asks as she debates whether or not to take a seventh pot sticker.

“Oh no,” Lena turns, hugs the pillow a little closer. “I had a work dinner earlier, it’s all for you.”

The seventh pot sticker is followed by an eighth and a ninth and Lena is all soft laughter as Kara and her precariously tall plate of Chinese food make it to the couch. Kara settles in at Lena’s feet and sets her food on her lap as Lena turns on the tv. The travel channel tunes in just as a pod of dolphins breaches the surface of crystalline water off the coast of some ocean paradise and Lena sighs at the beauty of it.

“I don’t think I’ve been on a vacation in years.”

“I almost went to Disney Land once,” is Kara’s immediate response, mouth half full of pot sticker.

“Almost?”

“Jer-,” Kara stops, swallows her bite, “my dad had to work though, so we cancelled the trip.”

“Wait,” Lena turns, narrows her eyes at Kara, “are you saying you’ve never been on vacation?”

“I mean,” Kara takes another bite, chews, swallows, “I tried spring break once but it was so _loud_.”

“It was _loud_?”

“People scream a lot when they’re drunk,” Kara answers matter-of-factly. She goes in for another bite, manages to down two pot stickers in the time it takes Lena to gather an answer.

“So you’re telling me I don’t have any debaucherous college stories to look forward to?” There’s a pout inching onto her face but Kara’s too engrossed in her dinner to take it seriously.

“Unfortunately for you, no.”

“I’ll just have to share more of mine to make up for it,” Lena says and Kara can hear the purr in her voice, velvet smooth and teasing. Kara nearly chokes on her last pot sticker. “But only if you promise not to die while I’m telling them,” Lena says with half a laugh as she pats Kara on the back a couple times.

The pot sticker is defeated but Kara’s a little red faced when the event is over and she abandons the rest of her food on the coffee table in favor of a long chug from her water bottle.

“Better?” Lena asks after Kara’s nearly downed the entire bottle. Her hand is still on Kara’s back, rubbing gentle circles between Kara’s shoulder blades and Kara takes a nice deep breath, feels the press of Lena’s fingers against her spine.

“Yeah, better,” Kara answers as she settles her hands on Lena’s ankles, squeezing them gently.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind taking you on a vacation.”

Kara hums, starts to rub her thumb in small circles against the soft skin of Lena’s calf. “Oh yeah?”

“I could see you in a bikini on a nice white beach.” Lena’s hand has moved up to Kara’s neck, nails scratching against the base of her scull.

“A bikini, huh?”

“We could always find a nude beach, Kara, I won’t deny you public nudity if that’s what you’re into.” Lena’s feeling playful and Kara can’t help but be a little embarrassed it’s taken her so long to realize exactly why Lena’s stopped by.

“I like to keep my nudity private, thank you,” Kara says with a smile as she slides her hand up Lena’s calf.

“Private? Like say, the privacy of your own home?” The nails scratch a little higher up Kara’s head and she leans back into the touch, closes her eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Any chance I could turn that maybe into a yes?

“Maybe,” Kara repeats.

Then there’s shifting beside her and Lena’s legs disappear from under Kara’s hands. The hand in Kara’s hair falls away too and when Kara opens her eyes Lena’s sitting properly on the couch, feet to the floor and the pillow in her lap abandoned. Kara feels a warm heat low in her stomach because she knows exactly what she’s supposed to do, moves on instinct to straddle Lena’s lap.

Lena’s hands move to Kara’s thighs immediately, skimming warm, bare flesh, fingers dancing up high enough to flick under the hem of Kara’s incredibly short shorts. Kara’s hands fall to Lena’s shoulders, move up to cradle Lena’s neck and then Kara’s leaning down to kiss Lena. It starts hungry but there’s no hurry to their movements, just open mouths and eager tongues and Lena’s hands sliding over Kara’s shorts, spanning across the flat plane of her stomach. Lena wastes no time in moving up again, skirts the underside of Kara’s breasts with her thumbs and she smiles wide against Kara’s lips. Kara hadn’t really thought about putting a bra on earlier.

The noise that slips out of Kara’s mouth when Lena finally moves those couple inches up to cup her breasts is guttural to say the least. Lena is still smiling against her mouth, bites at her bottom lip as she flicks a thumb over one of Kara’s nipples, lets out a low chuckle as Kara arches her back.

They’ve done this before but it’s been a while and Kara’s body might still be tired from a full day of Supergirl but it’s also a _very_ big fan of Lena Luthor.

Lena’s hands play for a while, flicking and generally just enjoying Kara’s breasts as her lips kiss a line down Kara’s jaw to her neck. When she gets to Kara’s pulse point, feels the steady thump of Kara’s heartbeat beneath her tongue she pulls back. Her hands move up again and suddenly Kara’s arms are over her head and her sweater is being tossed to the floor behind her. She feels exposed and a little cold from the open window and the slowly chilling breeze but when she looks down at Lena she gets a hot shock to her core. Lena’s pupils are wide, eyes dark and she’s biting her lip as she smirks, eyeing Kara’s breasts.

“A sight for sore eyes,” Lena says, voice low.

Kara’s about to reply, something like ‘you got your yes’ or ‘I’m glad you like what you see’ but before she can say anything Lena’s got a mouth to her breast and Kara’s whole body goes a little slack. Lena’s tongue might be the 8th wonder of the world. Or maybe her whole mouth is. If Kara could form a coherent thought she could probably decide but Lena’s got a hand to one breast and her mouth to the other and her tongue is doing something positively acrobatic to Kara’s nipple and life is so great for Kara right now.

The heat in Kara’s stomach is roiling now and she feels herself grind a little against Lena’s lap, feels Lena smile against her breast before she kisses Kara’s nipple once, pulls back. Kara looks down at her with wide eyes, knows they’re probably pleading a little because Lena’s smile only gets wider when she looks up at her.

“What to do you think about the bed?”

“I think,” Kara starts before she realizes how dry her throat is. She swallows thickly, “I think the bed sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“The best I’ve ever had?” Lena leans forward again, plants a kiss to the space between Kara’s breasts, drags her bottom lip against Kara’s sternum. “Oh I don’t think you’ve heard my best ideas yet, Miss Danvers.”

Then Lena’s tapping at Kara’s thighs and Kara stands quickly, offers a hand to Lena to help pull her up. They walk to the bed hand in hand and Lena stops at the foot, turns to her back to Kara.

“Kara, be a doll.” She tugs lightly at the zipper at the top of her dress and Kara swallows again, thickly, feels a blush creep up to her ears.

This is new. New and exciting and maybe Kara’s hands are shaking when she reaches up for the zipper but they’re steady by the time she’s pulled it all the way down. She’s nervous but the white skin of Lena’s back looks so inviting that Kara can’t help but lean in to kiss along the top of her spine, hears Lena laugh as she slowly begins to peel off her dress.

She’s beautiful, all pale skin and soft curves and Kara wants to touch every inch of her. Kara _wants_ to touch every inch of her but what she ends up doing is shoving Lena into the bathroom because she hears a click at the door. The click is followed by Mon El, striding in smelling very strongly of cheap beer and when he sees Kara he’s immediately all smiles.

“Hey Kara.” He’s very obviously staring at Kara’s chest and Kara turns around fast as lightning, grabs some ratty tee from her laundry hamper and pulls it on. Then she’s marching into the kitchen, fist raised and a slur of maybe possibly curse words ready on her lips when she hears:

“Kara?” From behind her and then Lena’s standing in front of Kara’s bed in her underwear and Mon El’s smile gets so wide it looks like his head might split in half.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” Mon El starts, ignoring Kara completely even as she very angrily grabs a fistful of his shirt. “Can I join?”

But again, before Kara can say anything Mon El’s face goes slack and he swallows thickly, honestly looks like maybe he’s seen a ghost but when Kara turns around Lena’s just standing there with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow cocked. Kara squints her eyes turns back around and finds Mon El taking a step back. He mumbles something that sounds like an apology but also might’ve been half cry and then he’s back from whence he came.

A few seconds pass then through the door Kara hears, “check your phone.” It’s quiet and Lena probably didn’t hear it but Kara glances down at the island, sees a string of missed text messages from Alex and hangs her head. “Crap.”

Lena moves into the kitchen, looks down at Kara’s phone and frowns. “You have to go, don’t you?”

Kara turns and is awestruck by the sight in front of her, can’t believe she’s going to have to leave Lena like this. Kara sighs deeply and nods her head, “I do.”

They move at the same time, stepping into each other’s space and Kara noses at the side of Lena’s head, kisses her temple as she wraps her arms around Lena’s back. There’s so much bare skin for her to touch, so much she won’t _get_ to touch and Kara just gets angrier the more she thinks about it. Lena’s hands slide under her shirt, hook loosely at Kara’s lower back as she leans up to kiss just under Kara’s jaw.

“Next time,” Lena says quietly.

“Next time,” Kara repeats, it’s a promise.

 

+++

 

In the time it takes Kara to hit the front door of the hotel she's soaked all the way to the bone with cold rain. There's even a steady stream of it flowing down her spine and when she steps onto the marble floor of the lobby her shoes audibly squish, the sound amplified by the room's perfect acoustics. 

She spots Lena in the bar to her left, nursing a drink and chatting to the bartender but a little further down she sees a sign for the restroom. The restroom won’t really help Kara but it would at least provide her the opportunity to wring out her shirt in the sink which is preferable to dripping her way into the bar. Kara hopes maybe walking on the balls of her feet will provide her with a stealthy break across the room but her shoes betray her almost instantly.

Lena's head snaps up at the first squish, eyes first curious then possibly mortified as she identifies Kara. But then she brings a hand to her mouth and Kara hears her say, “oh honey.” It’s almost an internal thought it’s so quiet but Kara can still make it out, super-hearing and all, and she feels relieved but also like maybe she’s disappointed Lena a little. As Lena approaches Kara plucks at her wet clothes in an attempt to make herself a little more presentable. It doesn’t work.

“Hey,” Kara says, hands smoothing out her blouse.

“Are you okay?” Lena reaches out a hand, touches Kara’s elbow and visibly winces at how wet her jacket is.

Kara looks down at the puddle of water slowly forming at her feet, “it’s just rain but I can’t, well I don’t think they’ll want me sitting in the bar like this.” Kara plucks at her shirt again and it’s at this moment she realizes her shirt is so wet it’s essentially see through. She pulls her jacket a little tighter around herself, “I could, there’s a bathroom over there.” Kara points over Lena’s shoulder, goes to speak again but Lena interrupts her.

“Or you could go upstairs.”

“Or I could go,” Kara stops, furrows her eyebrows, “upstairs?” Her voice pitches upward in confusion and Lena smiles, reaches into her pocket to pull out a key card.

“Well it was supposed to be a surprise,” Lena says quietly. She takes Kara’s hand, opens it up and places the card against her palm. “Twelfth floor, room eleven.”

“Oh,” Kara swallows, feels a cool trickle of water run down her spine again and maybe she shivers at the feel of it, maybe she shivers at what the room might mean. “Should I-?” Kara starts but Lena shakes her head.

“I’ll be up in a half hour, no need for you to come back down.”

Kara nods and looks down at the key card, runs her thumb along the edge of it. “A half hour.”

There’s laughter in Lena’s voice when she speaks again, playful like she finds Kara’s sudden shyness amusing, “go on.”

The laughter cuts a little into Kara’s nervousness, carves out a bit of it and dumps it onto the wet floor. It’s not a big deal, it’s just a hotel room. A hotel room with a nice comfy bed and a big shower and the twelfth floor means the view is going to be beautiful regardless of the rain. Kara nods her head again, more sure of herself this time, then turns around and squishes the entire way to the elevator. She can hear Lena laughing behind her, lets the sound displace her anxiety just a little bit more.

The view is definitely beautiful. The city lights are blurred from the rain but they’re bright against the dark sky and Kara sees lightning in the distance, watches as the sky shocks purple then fades back to black. The bed looks comfy too, much like Lena’s with its white linens but the headboard is leather, dark and shiny in the room’s lights. The bathroom itself is huge with a shower _and_ a tub, both big enough for at least four people and Kara wonders briefly if she would have time for a bath, decides maybe it’s not the best use of her time.

It takes her more than a couple minutes to peel off her clothes and a couple more to hang them up to dry the best she can. The entire floor of the bathroom is wet with rainwater by the time Kara steps into the shower. There are two waterfall showerheads and the floor is heated and Kara thinks she might be a little in love. The little toiletries smell like spring and there’s even a new loofah for her to use and Kara’s only halfway through rinsing out her shampoo when she hears the door open.

“Kara?”

Kara curses softly to herself in Kryptonian, quickly rinses out the suds in her hair as best she can but Lena’s already rounding the corner and Kara definitely did not close the bathroom door. The glass of the shower is fogged up from the steam but Kara can see Lena through it which means Lena can definitely see her.

The last of the suds slide down Kara’s back as Lena stops in the doorway. Kara can’t see her very clearly but she can hear her heartbeat, a steady thump in Kara’s ears.

It’s Kara who breaks the silence, “hi.”

Lena’s letting her eyes wander, down slowly then up again and Kara wonders just how much she can see through the glass. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Kara says after a beat.

“Ready to come out?”

“I think so.”

“You think so?” Lena likes confirmation, always makes sure that Kara says exactly what she means, what she wants, what she’s comfortable with.

Kara steps back under the water for a second, closes her eyes, lets it pour over her, slick back her hair, slide against her skin. She’s nervous again but in a good way, where she’s more curious about what’s going to happen next than worried. The pound of the cascade against her skull drowns out Lena’s heartbeat for a second and Kara focuses on the rhythmic pattering, on the stream of water down her spine, the rivulets flowing from her fingers. Everything’s gonna be alright.

Lena’s still watching her when she steps free of the stream and opens her eyes, waiting patiently for Kara’s answer. Kara reaches behind herself to turns off the shower then up to wring out her hair as Lena pulls a towel from the counter. She unfolds it as Kara moves to the shower door and as she opens it Lena moves to meet her. Their hands slide against each other as Lena helps Kara wrap the towel around herself and Kara smiles, sighs as Lena’s nails scratch at the soft skin under her arms.

Lena doesn’t step away, keeps still at Kara’s side, hands loose against the towel and Kara breathes in her perfume, smells a hint of gin on her breath, the candy sweet tell of peppermint too. “Hi,” Kara’s voice is a whisper between them.

“Hey,” Lena says back, a smile sliding onto her lips. She leans forward, closes the space between them and Kara can taste the peppermint now, on Lena’s lips, her tongue as she licks gently into Kara’s mouth. Her hands keep steady at the towel, holding it more than she’s holding Kara which means Kara’s hands are free to find Lena’s shoulders, her neck. Kara’s hands are still wet and they slide against Lena’s skin, up into her hair and as Lena moans into her mouth Kara’s body starts to hum.

They pull away at the same time and Kara’s a little breathless, gets a tingle up her spine when Lena leans forward to kiss her once more, soft, sweet. “I’m sorry you got rained on.”

“No, you’re not,” Kara says playfully. Lena’s fingers are now tucked into the fold of Kara’s towel at either side of her breasts and she’s not so subtly dipping them deeper, pressing into soft flesh.

“No,” Lena says after a second, “I’m not.”

Kara leans forward to kiss her again, presses into her front and Lena takes a step back, gets pinned against the counter. They stay like that for a couple minutes, kissing lazy and unhurried with Kara’s hands in Lena’s hair and Lena’s still tucked safely in Kara’s towel. They kiss until Lena smiles against Kara’s lips, pulls back.

“I have another surprise for you,” her voice is low, a little breathy and the timbre of it hits Kara squarely between her thighs.

Lena untucks her hands, slides one down to grab Kara’s and then pulls her out into the main room. Lena’s shoes are by the desk, her purse too and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket with two spotless flutes sitting next to it. Lena follows Kara’s eyes to the bucket, shakes her head, “not that. That’s for later.”

They stop at the foot of the bed and Lena takes a step back to put a little space between them. She’s got on Kara’s favorite dress, black, sleeveless with the zipper down the length of the front and Lena takes Kara’s hand, guides it up to the zipper, says, “pull.”

Kara slowly tugs the zipper down, revealing inch after inch of pristine, pale skin and then she hits the curve of Lena’s breasts, finds something unfamiliar. Kara tugs a little faster, revealing more of the unfamiliarity and she can see Lena smile out of the corner of her eye as Kara tugs the zipper all the way down. She’s quick to divest Lena of her dress, moves her hands up to push at the fabric covering her chest and Lena shrugs her shoulders back, lets the dress fall to the floor behind her. Kara’s got a full view now and her mouth instantly goes dry.

Her hands move of their own accord, up to trace the top of the suspenders then down over Lena’s hips, fingering delicate lace and diamond paneling.

“What do you think?” Lena moves her hands to clasp behind her back and the motion pops her chest out, draws Kara’s eyes up. The bra, like the suspenders, like the underwear is mostly transparent with black lace in just the right places and delicate straps over the top of Lena’s breasts. Lena arches her back a little more and the straps press into her breasts, black against her pale skin and Kara swallows thickly, lets a hand trail up from hip to chest. She thumbs the patch of lace over Lena’s left nipple, then up to run against the strapping.

“It’s-,” Kara starts, wets her lips as she looks up at Lena with wide eyes, “you’re beautiful.”

Lena brings a hand up to Kara’s forehead, pushes back a few stray locks of wet hair before running her fingers down along Kara’s jaw. She tilts her head up and kisses Kara gingerly, swipes her tongue against Kara’s bottom lip and the hand at Lena’s chest shifts, palms her breast and the kiss twists, deepens. Kara’s free hand grabs at Lena’s waist, pulls her in closer and Lena makes a breathy sound against her lips, approving, encouraging.

They’re losing balance quickly, Lena pushing into Kara and Kara pulling her in, force in one direction from both parties and Kara is strong enough to keep them steady but she’s also preoccupied, doesn’t realize they’ve tilted towards the bed until she feels it at the back of her knees. A startled “oh” slips from Kara’s lips as they hit the bed and she grabs at Lena’s hips to keep herself upright but Lena puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders, pushes down urging her to sit.

Kara doesn’t argue, doesn’t even think about arguing because Lena slides into the vee of her legs, tangles her fingers in Kara’s still-wet hair and starts to scratch at the back of her head.

“So you like it?”

Kara hums, closes her eyes. She’s still got her hands on Lena’s hips, lets her fingers blindly trace the silk straps of the suspenders spanning across her stomach. “I definitely like it.”

When she opens her eyes, she’s met with the wide expanse of Lena’s abdomen, half covered by the suspenders and they really are beautiful up close. The lace is delicate, intricate and Kara lets her hands wander over the seams, trace the outline of the flowers at Lena’s hips. She leans forward, kisses the space just above the suspenders, finds soft skin beneath her mouth, nuzzles against it and Lena sighs half a laugh. Kara’s hands follow the silk straps of the suspenders around Lena’s back, find more pockets of exposed skin and Kara is intrigued, moves her hands back to Lena’s waist in an effort to turn her and Lena laughs again, louder this time.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Kara’s answer starts as a kiss to the curve of Lena’s hip, through the fabric of the suspenders, “you want me to stop?”

Lena shakes her head, smiles, “of course not.”

The back of the set is a web of straps meeting at Lena’s spine, more skin than material at her lower back and much the same for the underwear. The entirety of it is transparent, more straps holding the thin material together and Kara brings her hands up to trace the hem then leans forward to press a kiss just above it at the base of Lena’s spine. Lena shivers and Kara kisses the space again then lets her mouth move up, stands as she goes until she’s made her way to the back of Lena’s neck, sliding the sheet of her hair over her shoulder to expose more of it.

Kara’s hands skim from Lena’s spine back around to her front and she lets them rest flat against Lena’s stomach, holding her loosely as she kisses the nape of Lena’s neck. Lena’s heartbeat is much louder now and Kara can feel it in her ears, in the palms of her hands against Lena’s skin. Lena cranes her neck, encouraging Kara to kiss higher and she does, presses into Lena’s back and noses up her neck, kisses just behind her ear, below her jaw.

“Kara,” Lena’s voice is all breath now and she guides her hands over Kara’s, pulls one up to her breast and slides the other between her legs. A sliver of anxiety sneaks in, teases sharp in Kara’s chest but Lena is warm and solid against her and Kara thinks she might like this, Lena showing her what she needs.

Lena’s underwear is so thin that Kara can feel every ridge of her, every slick inch of skin and there’s a tug of heat between Kara’s own legs, sudden and hungry. The hand at Lena’s breast kneads carefully and Kara can feel the taut peak of a nipple beneath the lace, flicks a thumb over it and Lena arches into the touch. Lena’s hips tilt backwards, seeking stability against Kara’s as the hand between her legs moves up a little, just enough to tuck under the fabric of Lena’s underwear. Kara eases down until she feels wet heat and Lena cants again, urging Kara lower but Kara wants to takes her time, wants to let her fingers find their own way. She isn’t teasing Lena on purpose but she is making her wait and the hand that was guiding her has moved up to her wrist, nails scratching loosely against skin every time Kara gets close to where she’s needed.

Maybe Kara likes this more, likes Lena needing her this badly but then Lena says her name again, half a moan in the quiet room and Kara gets the memo. When Kara hones in on Lena’s clit Lena hisses and the hand over Kara’s at her breast squeezes a little harder, fingers interlocking. Kara works at Lena with steady circles, presses her lips to the spot behind her ear and breathes her in. Lena comes undone quickly, cries out and bucks her hips back and Kara’s other hand moves from breast to ribs, wrapping around Lena and pulling her tight against Kara as she rocks against Kara’s hand, teasing out the tendrils of her orgasm.

Kara kisses down Lena’s neck, rests her lips at the nape as Lena stills against her. Kara removes her hand from Lena’s underwear and Lena breathes out deeply, Kara feels her lungs contract against the forearm and then she’s turning towards Kara. Her eyes are open now and her pupils are wide, irises dark but she’s smiling, lazy and warm.

She leans up, kisses Kara tenderly, “you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Her voice is still breathy, half caught in her throat and Kara feels oddly proud of herself, smiles against Lena’s lips as she kisses her again. “Maybe,” Kara answers but then Lena’s reaching down for Kara’s hand, the one still wet with her, brings the fingers up to her lips and licks them slowly with the flat of her tongue. Kara’s fingers catch at Lena’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly and Kara feels another sharp peak heat between her legs this time, a solid jolt that makes her thighs squeeze together.

Lena’s all lascivious smile as she whispers, “maybe I am too.”

The hand resting at Kara’s hip slides up against the towel, tucks into the fold of it and tugs a little, loosening it just enough that Kara feels it slip down at her back. Lena’s got her eyes on Kara’s lips again, leans in to kiss her and Kara can taste Lena on her tongue, salty and a little sweet. She feels that shock between her legs again, strong enough that she barely notices when Lena tugs her towel a second time but then the towel is puddling at her feet and Kara feels a cold breeze against her back. Lena’s hands waste no time in seeking out the newly exposed skin, her fingers trace the delicate dips of Kara’s muscles, the outlines of her shoulder blades and Kara hums into Lena’s mouth. They move back against the bed again and this time Lena urges Kara to lay back, has her scoot up the bed and Kara watches with wide eyes as Lena crawls up after her, stops when she’s straddling Kara’s hips.

They keep kissing, hungry and almost sloppy, Kara arching up against Lena every time Lena’s hands start to wander. Kara keeps hers at Lena’s neck, loves the feel of Lena’s hair loose against her forearms, light against Kara’s shoulders, her cheeks. Lena’s hands start on the bed, holding her upright but then she gets ideas, moves a hand from Kara’s shoulder, down along her collar bone. It moves between Kara’s breasts, arcs out and smooths along Kara’s ribs before finally palming her breast. Lena’s lips start to wander too, up Kara’s jaw, down her neck, across her collar bones then she’s scooting her whole body down, setting her lips to Kara’s free breast. She licks at Kara’s nipple with the tip of her tongue, circles it then mouths the entirety of it, sucks and Kara feels like she’s burning up. Her body is taut, muscles flexing with each flick of Lena’s tongue and Lena is smiling against her, licks a little softer, teases.

She readjusts again, moves to straddle Kara’s thigh, to press her own between Kara’s legs and Kara feels electricity all the way out to her fingertips. The pressure at her core is white hot, overwhelming and Kara’s anxiety rears its head again, settles into her muscles, the pit of her stomach.

When her emotions are this high, her body this tightly wound Kara’s strength becomes a raw, unbridled thing, vicious and destructive. She’s learned some control, can ease into unraveling at her own hand after months, years of practice. She’s figured out how to redirect her energy, dispel it in regulated breathing, in the tensing of her muscles but it’s different every time, difficult to point that she’s gone through three headboards in the past year and Kara doesn’t trust herself, doesn’t trust her body with Lena pressing against her like this.

So she shifts.

Kara sits up and Lena moves with her, backwards until they’re both upright and Kara flexes the thigh between Lena’s legs, presses up and Lena hisses, breathes out hot against Kara’s cheek. Her hand slides to Lena’s back again, picks at the clasp of her bra, undoing it deftly and Lena sheds it with one fluid motion, tossing it backwards behind her. This she can do, sweet, pale skin and the curve of Lena’s breast against her mouth, this is easy, familiar. Lena arches up into her mouth, moans in the back of her throat as Kara licks, sucks at her nipple.

Kara wastes no time in moving them again and Lena doesn’t realize what’s happening until she’s already on her back, Kara poised between her thighs.

“Kara,” it sounds like a question, like she wants to know what’s happening but Kara needs to focus on something else besides the twitch between her thighs and that something is Lena, supple beneath Kara’s hands, eyes dark and mouth inviting.

Kara leans back over her, gets another solid shock to her core as their breasts touch, as Lena tilts her head up to bite at Kara’s bottom lip. Kara brings a hand up to her hair, lets her fingers rest at the base of Lena’s skull then drags them down, flutters them against Lena’s pulse point then down, down and down until she hits the hem of Lena’s underwear and Lena’s hips shift at the sensation.

“Kara,” it’s still a question but less so because Lena’s got her hands in Kara’s hair and her hips are tilting up, urging Kara’s hand lower.

There’s one more kiss, brief, fleeting and then Kara kisses down the sharp line of Lena’s jaw, follows the path of her hand until her back arches then she scoots back and Lena’s up on her elbows, watching her with hunger in her eyes.

Kara settles on her stomach between Lena’s thighs, propped up on her elbows and Lena has her knees bent just enough that Kara can easily reach the back clasps of her suspenders. She snaps them free, followed closely by the top snaps then Kara sets her mouth to the inside of Lena’s thigh and starts kissing up, dragging her bottom lip as she goes. Lena’s hips are still shifting, bucking against air and when Kara’s mouth finally reaches her core Lena lets out this breathy moan, high in her throat and Kara smiles against the fabric of her underwear.

This is all new, every inch of it, every twitch of Lena’s muscles, every sound she makes, the smell of her and Kara wants very much to memorize all of it, wants to learn what makes Lena tick.

She _is_ eager, Lena was right about that.

Lena anticipates her next action, hips already off the bed as Kara reaches for her underwear. She sits up as she pulls them off, tosses them over her shoulder then stops, lays her hands on Lena’s knees and just _looks_ at her. She’s flushed head to toe, a gentle red tinge to her skin and it’s hot to the touch too, Kara’s hands are already warm. Lena’s watching her still and she’s biting her bottom lip, has a hand fisted in the covers next to her.

Kara starts in slow. She lays back down, lets her fingers dance against the thin seam of Lena’s stockings then up against the soft underside of her thighs. Her hands move to the outside of Lena’s hips as Kara pulls herself closer and Lena startles at the tug, lets out a breathy gasp. Everything is so different up close but still familiar and Kara’s tongue darts out experimentally, licks just enough to get a taste of Lena and Lena moans low in her throat. She’s still swollen, still wet and Kara remembers the twitch of Lena’s hips against her hand, the flex of her muscles. She goes in again, lets her tongue slide between slick folds, tries to recall what her fingers learned earlier, to mimic as best she can. Lena’s hips hit a rhythm the same time Kara’s mouth does and they work well together, Lena canting her hips to increase pressure, to encourage Kara to go faster. Lena’s stomach tenses first, then her hips, her thighs and Kara feels the press of skin against her ears, the flex of strong muscle as Lena comes with a sharp cry.

Lena rocks against her mouth and Kara licks slowly, carefully until Lena’s thighs release her, until Lena says her name again: “Kara, come here.”

The climb back up Lena’s body is slow too, Kara taking her time to kiss Lena’s hips, the undersides of her breasts then up the column of her throat. Lena’s hands slide up Kara’s back, over her shoulders then into her hair and when Kara reaches Lena’s mouth Lena kisses her soundly a couple times over, smiling all the while.

“You’re an overachiever,” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips.

Kara smiles too, adjusts so she can lay against Lena’s side, props her head up on her elbow. “Is that a bad thing?”

Lena tilts her head back to stare at the ceiling, breaths out in a huff, laughs. Kara admires her profile, the curve of her lips as she turns her head to Kara, still smiling. “Of course not,” she shifts a little closer to Kara, inadvertently bumping a hip against Kara’s cunt and Kara feels that electric heat again, just as strong as before, maybe stronger. She closes her eyes, tries not to rock her hips but Lena shifts again and Kara whimpers at the pressure.

“Kara.” Lena’s so close Kara can feel the heat of her breath against her cheek.

“Hmm?” Kara hums quietly, focuses on keeping her hips still, on breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth.

“Kara,” Lena drops her voice a little and Kara feels the rumble of it in her chest, lower too. She reaches over, sets a hand at Kara’s hip. “Are you okay?”

Kara opens her eyes, tries to slide on an easy smile. “I’m fine,” it’s a bold-faced lie and Lena sees right through it, narrows her eyes immediately.

“Kara.”

“Everything is great,” her voice squeaks a little and now Lena’s shaking her head, exhaling audibly.

“Kara,” she keeps repeating Kara’s name like it’ll make a difference, like suddenly Kara will just spill her secrets, tell Lena everything and life will be one happily ever after and-

“Kara, has no one ever touched you before?”

“You’ve touched me,” Kara says immediately but Lena shakes her head and Kara can see genuine concern in her eyes.

“No one’s ever given you an orgasm before,” Lena clarifies even though she knows Kara doesn’t need it. _She_ knows that _Kara_ knows exactly what they’re talking about and Kara gets a sharp stab of anxiety in her chest.

“But I’ve had them.” Kara needs Lena to know that. Needs Lena to know that she isn’t wholly inexperienced, she knows her body very well actually, she’s had plenty of orgasms, they’re great, she loves them.

“But no one has _given_ you one,” Lena repeats, emphasis on the given and Kara swallows, ducks eye contact.

“Well, _technically_ , no.”

“Kara,” her voice is a little sad, upset more so, like she can’t believe no one has ever given Kara the beautiful gift that is _la petit mort_. Lena’s searching her face, trying to read the situation and decide a plan of action but Kara isn’t giving her much to go on, Kara can barely look her in the eye.

After a few silent beats Lena says, “What if you touch yourself?”

“What if I-,” Kara starts then looks up, makes eye contact with Lena again.

“Touch yourself,” Lena’s voice is an absolute purr now, deep and even and Kara feels her hips twitch a little, feels a hot spike of want between her thighs.

“Oh.”

“You think you could do that for me?”

Kara nods her head slowly and Lena smiles, moves to lay on her side so she can face Kara a little easier. Once she’s settled she reaches down for Kara’s hand, smooths hers over it like she did before but this time Lena moves Kara’s hand against _Kara’s_ hips then down, lower until Kara can feel her own slick heat. She bucks at the sensation and Lena’s eyes light up, her hand stays put, ghosting over Kara’s and Kara presses against herself, bites her lip.

She works slowly, teasing out the heat. It’s still electric in the pit of her stomach but it’s shy, coiling in on itself and Kara closes her eyes, tries to focus on the fading smell of Lena’s perfume. She pictures the perfect arc of Lena’s neck, the curve of her hips, her eyes dark and inviting and the coil loosens, starts to spark.

Kara opens her eyes briefly, remembers Lena is actually right in front of her, wants to see her and she finds Lena watching her hand, finds Lena’s hand between her own legs and that sparks something stronger, hotter. Kara shifts a little closer to Lena, moves the hand from between her legs to Lena’s hip and Lena startles a little at the action. “Kara,” it’s a protest but Kara isn’t listening. Lena moves her hand up maybe in an attempt to grab at Kara’s but Kara ignores the motion, slides her hand from hip back between Lena’s legs. Lena hisses at the touch, cants her hips, “fuck, Kara.”

The circles are easy to remember, lazy at first then a little tighter but Lena’s got a hand on Kara’s wrist now, “you’re incorrigible.” She moves Kara’s hand lower and Kara finds Lena’s opening easily, slides in one finger, two and Lena bites her lip, holds Kara’s hand in place as her hips start to rock. She finds a decent rhythm but it’s stunted, waylaid by the position they’re in and Lena’s voice is almost exasperated when she commands, “get on your back.”

Kara obeys immediately, shifts to lay on her back and Lena keeps Kara’s hand between her legs as she moves to straddle Kara’s hips. Lena picks her rhythm back up quickly, grinds against Kara’s hand and Kara watches in awe. She’s got a hand to her breast and the other moves back between her legs. She’s still got her suspenders on and Kara watches the fabric shift with each thrust, the ribbons bouncing freely against Lena’s thighs. “More,” Lena says suddenly, voice hoarse and Kara’s jaw drops a little as she adds a third finger to her next thrust.

Lena lets out this guttural sob of a moan and Kara gets a sharp pang between her legs, feels her hips thrust of their own accord and the motion catches Lena’s attention. She looks down at Kara, eyes dark, mouth half open.

“Go on,” is all she says, voice all exhale.

Kara’s left hand isn’t as well-versed as her right but she doesn’t think she’ll need much help now. She starts in again on herself, circles her clit and focuses on the bounce of Lena’s breasts, the flex of her thighs as she thrusts against Kara’s fingers. Kara can feel Lena tightening around her fingers, can see sweat on her brow and she’s biting her lip again. She comes with another cry, settles onto Kara’s fingers as she works the last of her orgasm out, hand against her clit.

Kara’s close, so close, she can feel her muscles tightening, focuses on her breathing again as Lena looks down at her with hooded eyes and then she says Kara’s name again, low in her throat and Kara closes her eyes and sees stars. Her whole body seizes, muscles tensing and hips bucking against her hand and she can feel Lena’s hand on her hip, knows Lena is watching her and maybe that makes Kara come a little harder.

It takes a couple minutes for her breathing to even back out and in that time Lena moves to settle at her side, presses a hand flat above Kara’s heart and a string of kisses up her neck. Kara’s smiling, happy and tired and all sorts of fuzzy up and down her body. Lena whispers her name and there’s laughter in her voice, “Kara.”

Kara can only hum a response.

“Are you alive?”

“Maybe,” it’s barely a word.

Lena chuckles, presses a kiss to Kara’s jaw. “You want to take a break?” Another kiss. “We could order room service.”

Kara hums again, turns towards Lena eyes still closed, kisses at where she guesses her lips might be. She hits just to the left, more cheek than lip but Lena adjust for her, kisses her properly.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Pizza,” Kara whispers against Lena’s lips.

“Pizza,” Lena repeats, kissing Kara again before Kara feels her move away. Kara hears the tell-tale press of buttons and then Lena’s _actually ordering the pizza_ and Kara sighs, feels a nice fluttery feeling in the center of her chest.

The phone conversation is short and when Kara finally opens her eyes Lena’s turning around and nestling up to Kara again. She slides a hand to Kara’s waist, squeezes lightly. “You did good.”

“No _you_ did good,” Kara answers, words still a little slurred.

“We _both_ did good,” Lena acquiesces then she leans over to kiss Kara again and Kara feels the tingle of it down all the way to her toes.

**Author's Note:**

> And for posterity, please enjoy the lingerie I was thinking of when I wrote the smut: [you're welcome](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/demelza-suspender-black).


End file.
